


Wooing (according to your crazy friends)

by Chaoskitten



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending, Getting Together, M/M, Weird wooing tactics, inspired by a titktok so you know what kind of quality to expect, most characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: How to (not) woo your water tribe warrior (although it did work out in the end)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Wooing (according to your crazy friends)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://www.tiktok.com/@mashedspudson/video/6922590788748709125?is_copy_url=0&is_from_webapp=v1&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6923565257656288774

**Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar or tiktok**

  1. **Jump up and down with your crush on a frozen pond, it's the best way to break the ice (Aang)**



"Otter penguins have this weird kind of mating dance where they jump around a lot, you know?"

Zuka hadn't known, leave it up to Aang to drop animal mating facts in everyday conversations. And logically Zuko knew that Aang hadn’t meant it as a flirting tip, they hadn’t even spoken about Sokka or anything.    
But on the other hand, Zuko really didn’t know the first thing about flirting so gathering his clues from the animal world and the Avatar didn’t seem like the worst action at that time. 

Of course if he had known back then how fragile the ice was in that part of the pond, he wouldn’t have done it at all.

Really it was mostly Katara's fault, if you thought about it for longer, because she had suggested that Sokka and Zuko go out to watch the otter penguins migrate to their nests. If he didn’t know better he would have thought she just wanted them out of the igloo to spend time with Aang.

Sokka had dragged Zuko out into the cold and through the snow covered tundra until they had reached a nice vantage point on top of a nice hill, watching the otter penguins further down slid over the icy top of a small pond.

And really Zuko hadn’t meant for it to end like this. But suddenly he was dragging Sokka upwards to get closer to the animals. And then they were standing on the frozen surface and really how was he to know that it wasn’t frozen solid? Everything all around was made of ice, so this shouldn't have been any different.   
  


So yeah, it totally wasn’t his fault when the ice suddenly cracked and they both fell into the icy water underneath the surface. It had been a stupid idea anyways. 

Even if the way Sokka had laughed at first made Zuko’s heart flutter in his chest. 

Trudging back in soaked clothes ruined the moment a bit. 

  
  


  1. **Make eye contact and stare until telepathic communication is established (Mai)**



"I don't think staring is the right way to woo him."

Zuko remembers himself doubting Mai's advice even back then, but on the other hand, she had a girlfriend and he was painfully single so maybe there was something behind her suggestion? Obviously telepathy was impossible, but watching the way Ty Lee and Mai just seemed to know what the other one needed or wanted to say, without ever voicing their wishes...well maybe she knew what she was talking about?

"You don't know it until you've tried it." she had smirked at him.

The thing was, that Zuko knew it now. He had run into five igloos over the course of the last three weeks because he was distracted by the way Sokka's eyes lit up when talking about all the new inventions he had been able to implement into his hometown.

At one point he had been so distracted during dinner with Sokka's family, busy staring into Sokka's eyes, that Katara had kicked him under the table four times and finally shot small snowballs at him. Sokka hadn't seemed to notice this, too busy explaining his newest idea.

Obviously staring wouldn't help him. Mai might have made fun of him with that one. Again.

  1. **As soon as your crush enters a room, run away to demonstrate your athletic prowess (Ty Lee)**



"You need to show off your talents."

"Like..?"

"Well he already knows about the swords, and firebending might not be seen as the best wooing, considering he lives in something made of ice." She listed, spinning around on her toes and Zuko wondered yet again how she didn't get dizzy from all the movement.

Suddenly Ty Lee leapt to her feet and smiled at him.

"You can show him that you are really fast! Boys love to chase girls around!"

He had to refrain himself from pointing out that he was not a girl, but he choose to leave her to her training instead.

Obviously he hadn't taken her advice seriously back then. What would running around prove to Sokka, except maybe that they could play catch or something.

But as the days dragged on Zuko started feeling desperate. He had tried everything his friends had told him to and yet there had been no sign that Sokka had picked up on his flirting.    
Or maybe he had and found Zuko`s attempts so disappointing that he didn't want to act on them.

What if Sokka just didn’t like him like that? He had thought they were getting along great. And there had been a few months since his break-up with Suki, so far nothing Sokka had said pointed to the young warrior still pining over his ex. If anything, they had become great friends and last time he asked Sokka about it, the other had told him that Suki was dating another Kyoshi warrior from her village.

He was still thinking about it when a hand suddenly settled on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, not having anticipated this sudden invasion of his space.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Sokka asked him, looking slightly confused at his probably panicked expression.   
And Zuko wanted to go fishing with him, he really did but seeing Sokka standing in front of him suddenly, after having thought about how to further their relationship for the last hour at least, Zuko panicked. And bolted from the room. 

Well at least Sokka knew that he was pretty fast, right?   
  
  


  
  


  1. **Compliment their fanny pack, if they have no fanny pack, there is no way to compliment them, move on (Toph)**



Toph had actually been the one who had put the idea of courting Sokka into his head. 

He had been thinking about it before, sure. But never more than a fleeting thought. So when the young earthbender master had come by the palace one day and told him that his `moping about Sokka was nauseating to look at, which means a lot coming from a blind person`, he knew he needed to do something. 

“So what should I do about it?” 

“Why are you asking me this? Compliment his fanny pack or something.”

"But Sokka doesn't wear a fanny pack?!"

"Well tough luck then Sifu Hotman." Toph laughed and knocked him on his ass once again. 

They had been sparring in the courtyard, Toph having expressed the need to knock some sense into the new firelord, `before his new status makes his head explode` and Zuko had gladly taken the chance to spend more time with the young girl. 

And if they happened to talk more about Sokka, well it was only natural that they talk about friends they had in common, right?

If he bought Sokka a fanny pack on his next trip to the market, well nobody had to know? And if he told him he chose the colour because it reminded him of Sokka's eyes, well Toph wouldn't need to know. She would find out anyways and tease him about it forever.

Sokka had loved the newest addition to his wardrobe and made sure to wear it everywhere, which made Zuko immensely proud of having chosen a good present.

Only every time Zuko said something nice about it, it felt weird. After all, if he had chosen the present, wasn’t he kind of complimenting himself? 

So this first attempt wasn’t a success, which had led him to asking his other friends for help. And led in turn to all the other outrageous failures.

  1. **Breath fire (Zuko)**



Standing in the frozen tundra Zuko wasn't sure if he had made the right choice in visiting.

Of course Sokka had been ecstatic to show him around his hometown and show him all the cool places he loved as a child. But now that his visit came to an end he didn't feel like his plan to woo the Southern Watertribe man had been successful.

Maybe he shouldn't have listened to his friends so much and instead just talked to Sokka?

"Hey Jerkbender!" Sokka's voice shook him out of his musings, the other man running up to him and enveloping him in a hug.

"Hi Sokka." He murmured, his voice barely audible through the thick fur on the other's hood.

They walked side by side for a while through the snowy slopes surrounding Sokka's home village, chatting amicably about Zuko's stay and his plans upon returning to the Fire Nation and how his uncle had kept him in the loop about the going ons in the government during his absence.   
  
Zuko didn’t even notice the time flying by and before long the sun had dipped down and the chilly pole winds had picked up. He lifted his hands to his face and breathed a small flame into them, willing the cold from his bones.

“This is never gonna get old.” Sokka’s voice held a note of awe and Zuko looked at him confused.

“What?” 

“You. The way you have such control over your bending. Like breathing fire, dude that's dragon stuff right there. And you just do it. Just like this.” Sokka flushed underneath his hood.

Zuko was too stunned to respond, watching the other boy struggle to hide his flushed face.

Until it occurred to him that this was the perfect opportunity to show Sokka how he felt about him.    
  
“Hey Sokka.” he whispered and as the other boy looked up he breathed out another small flame into his outstretched hands. The flaming tendrils twisted into a heart and he extended his hands towards Sokka's questioning face. Watching the frown melt into the biggest smile Zuko had seen onto the others face yet.

  
  
  


*******

“How are you married?” a small child's voice shook Zuko out of his thoughts.

“I just told you how, Izumi.” he laughed at the confused face of his daughter.

“Come on, papa can tell the story better than me,I bet.” 

The young girl’s face broke into a familiar looking smile at the mention of her other father and she stretched her little arms towards Zuko who laughed and gladly picked up his daughter.

Sokka would know how to explain Zuko’s admittedly weird courtship tactics to their daughter, after all he was the one they had worked on.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun.  
> I blame all the amazing Zukka Nation blogs on tumblr for this.


End file.
